What Tore Us Apart?
by sweet-exile
Summary: The boys return to Sunnydale. Warning slash, violence and major character death. Continuing 'The Gods' series read 'The Gods Forgot They Made Me', 'So I Forgot Them Too' and 'It's Only Forever: Not Long At All' first. Please R


What Tore Us Apart?  
  
Rating: R mm slash, more character death and violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, which is just as well as I would do the most terrible things to them.  
  
Warning: Major Character Death and tears before bedtime.  
  
Notes: Next in 'The Gods' series, the boys go to Sunnydale. Please read 'The Gods Forgot They Made Me,' 'So I Forgot Them Too' and 'It's Only Forever: Not Long At All'. Set in the Buffyverse after 'Bloodties. Thanks to the people who read and reviewed my previous efforts.  
  
| |  
  
Rupert Giles was in the back of the magic shop, working late, when he heard the shrill ringing of the phone. Took him a few seconds before he remembered he'd sent Anya home and would have to answer the damn thing himself. She was so much better at that than him, not that he would ever admit it to her. She'd demand another pay rise.  
  
Breathlessly he reached the phone, snatched the receiver. "Magic Shop, the one stop for all your magic requirements." He tried for cheery but only managed breathless.  
  
"Rupert Giles?" Enquired the voice at the other end.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Praise the gods. I only hope it's not too late. It took forever to get your number from Cordelia's apartment. I dared not go to Angel's and it took some convincing for Dennis to let me in."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Angel and Cordelia and who the hell is Dennis?" Giles was feeling very confused.  
  
"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but Cordelia's dead."  
  
Giles staggered back, struggling to take in what the caller had told him. "Dead? How? Why hasn't Wesley or Angel phoned? What's going on?"  
  
"They've been occupied with Faith. You see."  
  
"Faith." Giles inwardly groaned. "I should have known. What has she done now?"  
  
"Nothing. Faith's an innocent in all this. It was Wesley, he put her in hospital."  
  
"Wesley? This is making no sense. Start at the beginning." Giles could feel a headache starting and only getting half a story and a pretty unbelievable one at that was not helping."  
  
"It began with Darla."  
  
"Darla? Now I know this is untrue. This is a cruel trick, Darla's gone, dust. I'm hanging up now."  
  
"Please listen." The voice pleaded. "Darla was resurrected in human form as part of a plot to turn Angel away from the Powers. It didn't work so Drusilla was brought in to turn her back into a vampire. Things from there went really bad. Angel fired his staff in order to protect them. It didn't work; Darla and Dru went after them with the help of Wolfram and Hart, the firm responsible for resurrecting Darla. She killed Cordy and turned Wes."  
  
"Wesley's a vampire, this is ridiculous. Angel would never allow."  
  
"Angel was too consumed by grief to think clearly. Terrified at the thought of losing Wesley again, he fell into the mistaken belief he could save Wesley. He failed and now he's gone."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"As good as. Wolfram and Hart won. He abandoned the Powers and followed Wesley becoming Angelus."  
  
"How do you know all this? Giles was incredulous. "Who are you? What kind of sick joke is this?"  
  
"I was the one who tried to help Angel and save Wesley. Got my wrist broken for my trouble." The voice was bitter. "It's no joke, no laughing matter at all. You must believe me, at least be more cautious. I'm sure they are on their way there now. Promise me you'll all be careful."  
  
Sighing "Alright I'll investigate." Giles would have said anything to get away from this phone call and the line went dead.  
  
Giles returned the receiver to it's home, confused and horrified at the news. Even if a little of this were true it was too terrible to contemplate. His hand trembled as he remembered his last encounter with Angelus, the scars still bright and shiny for anyone who wanted to look. And now this thing with Wesley, it couldn't be true but he reached again for the phone anyway to call the gang together, at least find out what was going on.  
  
"Well, well Rupert. Here we are again."  
  
Giles froze; he knew this voice, from a place of nightmares that he constantly prayed to forget. He made a break for the back door but wasn't quite fast enough. He was grabbed from behind, strong hands clamped over his arms.  
  
"Not so fast. I'm for one, am offended what a way to treat old friends. Don't you agree Wes?"  
  
"Positively shocking behaviour, where's the love Rupert?"  
  
Giles was spun round to face Wesley. Angelus behind holding him fast in an iron grip.  
  
"Oh God, it's true." Giles gasped.  
  
"Interesting phone conversation was it? The Host has never been one for keeping his big nose out of people's business. It's very irritating. I'm sorry Rupert but we can't have you running around and spoiling our little surprise. Angelus please do the honours."  
  
Giles remembered Jenny and her death at the hands of Angelus and now it was his turn. He thought of Buffy and her friends, they would have no idea and he had no chance to warn them. He had failed them all.  
  
"Too bad we didn't have longer to catch up Rupert but our schedule's all full and this is getting a little dull." With that Angelus snapped his neck dropping him to the floor.  
  
"How very interesting, if a bit long winded but that's watchers for you."  
  
Angelus stepped away from the fallen form of Giles and made his way to where Wesley was sitting on the floor.  
  
"What have you got there?" He gestured to the book Wes was now studying.  
  
"Giles' journal," replied Wes without looking up. "Tell me what do you know of Dawn?"  
  
"Buffy's sister? Cute little thing; would look even better with her head on a stick. Why? Do you have a plan for her?"  
  
"Oh no not me. Seems she's destined for much bigger things." Wesley held out the book for Angelus to read.  
  
The grin spread across Angelus' face as he the implications of the knowledge contained in the journal sunk in.  
  
"Seems we got here just in time for the party. Come on lets get out of here Wes, there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
Leaving Giles and the magic shop behind Wesley and Angelus slipped out into the night.  
  
| |  
  
He stopped and those following him paused. He had no patience for games what with spending the evening with snivelling slayer and her pals. The watcher's death had hit them all but he was done making nice, he just wanted to go home. But no he was being followed and not one for the quiet life he braced himself for a fight.  
  
He could sense them now: well, well if it's not the poof back in town. What the hell did he want now? Not here to offer his sympathies surely? What was the slayer going to make of this? Except it wasn't, Spike was caught by surprise but it was unmistakeable: the soul was gone. He whirled around waiting for Angelus.  
  
"What happened this time mate? Another blonde bint give you a case of the happys?"  
  
Spike could sense the smirk directed his way.  
  
"Actually brunette this time."  
  
"What you mean the prom queen? That's a new low."  
  
"Spikey give me some credit. As much fun as it would have been to break her, she wasn't one to lose your soul over."  
  
"Do I get to meet your friend over there?"  
  
Angelus motioned to Wes to come forward, slipping an arm round Wes as he stood next to him. With great formality he spoke.  
  
"Spike this is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Wesley let me introduce you to William."  
  
"Charmed I'm sure. " Muttered Spike.  
  
"William." Angelus chided, "watch your manners. I haven't forgotten how you betrayed me. You sided with the slayer and sent me to hell."  
  
"That wasn't betrayal, you daft sod. I didn't want to live a hell dimension, I still don't but did you listen to reason? No."  
  
"I'm listening now Spike." Angelus' tone low and full of menace. "Tell me what you know about Glory and Dawn."  
  
Spike was stunned, they couldn't know about Nibblet. //stay calm// "Nothing at all."  
  
"You're not fooling anyone. The more innocent you try for the more guilty you end up looking."  
  
Spike gave up. They obviously knew no point in denying it. "Who told you?"  
  
"We read about it ourselves. Unfortunately Rupert was in no position to talk." Angelus smirked.  
  
"Then it was you and not Glory at the Magic Box."  
  
"See I knew the stupid bitch would assume it was Glory looking for clues. Was going to go for a random attack scenario until we found that diary. Perfect smokescreen until we're ready to make our move. That was my mistake before. Her friends make her strong without them she's nothing."  
  
"Then you have a plan?"  
  
"I always do. We need to which side you're on Spike. Getting all cosy with the slayer and her buds. You're making the wrong kind of name for yourself."  
  
"S'not my fault." Protested Spike. "Sodding chip's making me soft. Killing demons was the only way to get me kicks."  
  
"That could change." Wesley spoke softly. "The chip could come out, you'll be as you were."  
  
"Yes. You'd like that wouldn't you? Nothing to hold you back free again. How about it William give up the white hat nonsense and come back to me, to us."  
  
Spike's mind was made up in a second. It was his dream getting rid of the chip, to kill and maim again. "What the hell," he shrugged.  
  
Angelus smiled at that, letting go of Wesley and wrapping an arm round Spike's shoulder. "Welcome back Will. The three of us together, the bitch'll never see it coming."  
  
| |  
  
"God. I'm late Anya's gonna be pissed at me." Xander hurried home. It had been a horrible day. Giles' death was tough on all of them especially Buffy, she'd found him after all. Now all he wanted to do was go home to Anya and wrap himself in her arms.  
  
"Xander." A voice from the shadows bringing him out of his thoughts. Turning Xander squinted in the dark.  
  
"Deadboy. You've been away for not long enough." Xander really didn't need this tonight, not now. "What are you doing? Giles wouldn't want you here."  
  
"I'm here for you."  
  
"Huh?" Xander felt confused. "Angel.."  
  
"Not Angel." Angelus spat and saw Xander's look of realisation. "No more games Xander."  
  
Xander tried to back away but Angelus landed a square punch knocking him out.  
  
Angelus hitched him over a shoulder and took him home, where he knew Wes would be waiting.  
  
| |  
  
Xander stirred feeling disoriented, his face hurt like hell. Voices came from above him.  
  
"He's coming round now."  
  
"About time just exactly how hard did you hit him?"  
  
Don't start again. He can take it, wouldn't be here if I didn't think that."  
  
Xander tried hard to place the voices, Angelus he knew but Wesley? Whatever was going on it was not of the good.  
  
He felt a hand grasp his arm. "Xander, we know you're awake. Now open you're eyes before I'm forced to squeeze harder."  
  
The hand tightened round his arm, warning him.  
  
His eyes snapped open at the pain. Angelus and Wesley were on either side of him.  
  
"Glad you're up. How do you feel?" Wesley's tone soft, warm, even comforting.  
  
"I'm scared." Xander shocked himself by admitting that to them. He couldn't help it there was something fatherly about Wesley and the way he looked at him. Reminding him of Giles. //Oh Giles// "It was you, not Glory. You killed Giles."  
  
"Yes that was us."  
  
"And I'm next?"  
  
"Do you want to die?"  
  
"Of course not. I want to grow old with Anya and have lots of babies."  
  
Wesley paused, "are you sure? " He asked finally before reaching down to kiss Xander.  
  
Xander panicked this was not what he'd expected. The kiss was bruising, he was forced to open his mouth and let Wesley's searching tongue enter. He found himself pulled up his body pressed to Wesley as he moved in between Xander's legs. Angelus shifted round behind Xander and started to nuzzle on his neck, blunt human teeth scrapping the skin.  
  
Eventually Wesley pulled away, "still want to grow old with Anya?"  
  
Xander nodded dumbly not trusting himself to speak.  
  
"Oh dear, he needs some more convincing."  
  
"Enough Wes. Let me try." Angelus purred into Xander's ear, "Xander you think no one sees you but I've always watched you. Even when trapped beneath a soul I saw you. Time to stop hiding and step out from behind those women who held you back: Cordelia, Anya, Buffy, Faith and even Willow. You too have been trapped; you have so much potential, let me free it. I want the world to see you."  
  
Xander had never been so afraid and on the Hellmouth that was saying a lot. Held by Angelus, cooing half-truths into his ear. //Oh yeah and did he mention he could feel Angelus poking against his back. And Wes? Well good old stuff-upper-lipped Wesley was under his shirt teasing and licking rapidly hardening nipples. Bad Xander stiff not a word you want to be using at the moment. Oh God what's Wes doing know? Oh shit hands in naughty places, don't unzip that, really don't want your mouth there Wes. God but it feels good, something to be said for not breathing. I didn't just think that, oh no not me, I didn't just moan.//  
  
"That's it give in." Angelus whispered nuzzling his neck again.  
  
"No. I can't, don't want this." Xander managed to say the words despite his body's betrayal.  
  
"Too late. I promise you'll thank me later." Angelus sank his fangs into the young man's neck tipping poor Xander over the edge and both vampires drank their fill.  
  
| |  
  
His eyes fluttered open and Xander stretched testing out his new limbs, //not really new but different and good. Yeah that was the word good.// Looking up he saw Angelus and Wesley watching him. Grinning broadly he sat up.  
  
"Thank you" he said. 


End file.
